Those Brown Eyes
by WonderWitch123
Summary: What will bring Lily and James together? T to be safe!


It was back again. That crazy, rearing, green monster in her stomach had reared its head at the mere mention of his name. How stupid was she to even comprehend the thought that they could ever be together? She was sick of pretending not to love him anymore. Where was the James Potter that she used to know and love?

Yes, she used to not like him, in fact she could stand the mere presence of him for years.

But then things changed. _He changed._

"Alright Evans?"

The words were the same, but the manner it was said in wasn't. No eye contact, no smirk pointed towards her. Instead, those eyes that bore into her lured another girl from the arm chair by the fire to come over and place her hand on his shoulder.

The monster roared.

"Potter." She truly did try to put some sort of amicable feeling into her voice but even she could hear the strains.

Those eyes flickered towards hers for a second, portraying a feeling that she couldn't even begin to decipher. It hurt too much to look at him with that _thing_ leeching onto him so instead she turned her body to face the window and look at the hurls of rain outside.

Feelings surged through her chest as she thought she heard him sigh as she turned around. However, the sight that greeted her eyes made her clench her fists in rage and want to wrap her fingers around the neck of the scrawny bimbo.

The sigh wasn't meant for her. It was for that thing.

Sadness filled her chest as tears sprung to her eyes. Somewhere along the line Lily had stopped being strong and turned weak. Not being able to take it anymore, she swiftly stood up and walked towards the entrance of the common room. Stopping just before she stepped outside, she had to restrain herself from turning around. Instead, she continued on her way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Lily didn't see the brown pair of eyes that followed her as she moved.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

James quickly pushed the blonde with no name away and stomped over to where Sirius sat with a girl perched on his knee. Behind her back, he made fleeing motions to him to get her to move, which Sirius put into action immediately, with the promise of them being alone later.

"You ok mate?" Sirius questioned upon seeing the distraught look on James's face.

"Not really. Your plan isn't working!" he replied, "I can almost feel her retreating further and further away from me. I thought that this plan would bring her into my arms not away from them!"

"Calm down," Sirius responded "She will be there soon enough. You've waited six years, you can wait a few more weeks."

James's worried face didn't disappear.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

Lily continued down the staircases, being careful when they spun around randomly. Continuing into the Great Hall, she took a seat at the golden table just before Dumbledore waved his hands and the heavenly food magically appeared.

"Lily! Where have you been?" Alice asked her from across the table whilst filling her plate up with a portion of every food that she could reach.

"Oh, just been up in the common room, putting away my books. Sorry, I lost track of time" she responded. Alice looked like she was about to question her more, but was stopped as a loud noise interrupted her. Lily looked up and saw James and Sirius appeared. Quickly scanning the room, they made their way over to where Remus and Peter sat, right next to Lily and Alice.

"Oh my. You were pining over him again weren't you?"

"Shut up Alice! He's coming over!"

"You need to ignore him. He's causing you pain Lily, and you shouldn't hurt yourself over him, just wait until he grows up and realises what he's had all along."

Lily's eyes didn't leave his figure once as he made his way over to the table.

"What up Evans" Lily could only manage a small nod before turning back to her full plate. The picture of him fervently snogging the blonde from before wouldn't leave her mind; was this why the food that looked so majestic before was so unappetising now? In response to her own question, she picked up a fork and dragged the food around the plate, certain that she looked the picture of misery.

"What up Marlene, looking hot today" the only response that Sirius got in return was a snort.

"Hey Evans, where are you going for the holidays tomorrow?"

"Home Potter, what about you Alice?"

"Well I'm going back to my home Evans" James butted in, stopping Alice from talking.

Lily sighed: just when she thought that his attitude was changing he showed why she shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place.

James, looking down the table, caught sight of yet another female eyeing him like prey and whispered rather loudly to Sirius:

"Merlin Sirius look at her- she's looking at me and I like what I see"

Finally, Lily could take it no more "Do you have no self-respect Potter?"

"Excuse me?" James replied with a look of confusion etched on his face.

"The way you go through girls. Since we were along the lines of becoming friends I tried to hold back my words but I cannot anymore. Girls are not pieces of meat that you can pick at and then through away like they meant nothing. Girls have feelings and hopes and dreams and when they get there hopes up just to have them crushed it is the worst feeling. But you don't care do you, James Potter!"

Lily stood up and stormed out of the great hall, her cloak flowing. James couldn't get her words out of his head.

"What was all that about?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"Blimey mate," Sirius responded, "I think that was her admitting to feelings for you"

(INSERT LINE HERE)

Lily didn't see Alice or Marlene again until they were on the train. She had purposefully ignored all of Sirius and Remus's attempts to try to get her to talk to them, and James hadn't even tried. That was their small bit of friendship progress ruined.

The only thing that was looking good for the summer was going to Alice's in a weeks' time. Before that though, she would have to suffer through more of Petunia's remarks. They had really been hurting her although she tried not to show it- they used to be such close sisters and now their relationship was reduced to snide remarks when she got the chance. Sighing once more, Lily got off the train and waved goodbye to Marlene and Alice before taking a deep breath and stepping towards her parents and sister.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

Finally, the day was here when she could leave to travel to Alice's. Her parents didn't have floo powder and she was under 17 so she couldn't do any magic due to her still having the trace. Petunia had already made plans for her parents to drop her off at her Therefore, the only option left was to take public transport.

Lily made her way off the train and grabbed her bags. There was a two minute walk to Alice's house so she re-tied her shoelaces and continued on her way.

Lightning struck in the darkening sky as she walked. Suddenly, rain started pouring down as she made her way past rows of houses.

She was just reaching Alice's street when two dark figures appeared out of the sky. Her mind could only focus on the black mist that was the sign of the death eaters. Thinking on her feet, she pulled out her wand and began duelling the wizards who she recognised from some wanted posters.

This was tough. Just as she was beginning to tire and thought that she would lose this small battle, they mysteriously took off again. Wondering why they did this, Lily staggered forward a few steps before falling flat on her face. Lily knew that she couldn't stay here as anyone could attack her and she would have no defence.

However, she didn't have to wait for long as Alice's parents came running out of her house, carrying wands. Knowing that she was in safe hands, her mind closed off and she blacked out.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

She woke up, panicking due to her vision being filled with drab white walls. Luckily, a few minutes later her memory returned and she looked down at her battle scars. There were a few marks but as she picked up a mirror form the bed table she gasped. Down neck there was a small, red, bloody scar that looked like it was in the process of healing. Why didn't she remember getting this whilst she was fighting?

BANG! The door opened as a male figure came striding in the room. Lily looked up and made eye contact as she recognised the person who had entered the room.

James.

"Wha-"

She was swiftly cut off he leant forward, pulled her head to his and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Lily was stiff for a few moments but as her shock wore off she wound her hands carefully around his neck and pulled him further down into the hospital bed. A few moments later, they came up for air gasping.

"Lily. You don't understand how scared I was that you had been killed or harmed. I swear I will find those Death Eaters and make them pay for what they have done to you."

Although they were battle words, they filled Lily up with butterflies and a sense of pride. This was the James that she knew and was slowly falling in love with; she pulled him back in for a kiss.

Seconds later, James paused for a couple of moments, managing to stutter out the words:

"So you like me then?"

In response, she just pressed her lips back to his.


End file.
